He'll Be Here Even When We're High!
by CrazyBade
Summary: Lucas' eyes widened at her sentence. "What?" He cut her off. Lucas shook his head to regain his vision as it was getting kind of blurred. "That's the first time you said that, Maya." A small smile formed on his face as all his fears dissipated. Maya stopped in her tracks, feeling alarmed. Opening her mouth, she spoke, "I know." She breathed as she just stood there shocked.


The blonde's jaw dropped as she took in the gigantic roller coaster that stood in front of her. This colossal red and blue roller coaster towered over the park her and her boyfriend were in, standing at about 415 feet high. "That's Superman!" Maya stated, astonished. Her sapphire-blue eyes widened in a fearful expression.

Lucas pumped his fist in the air like an overly excited little kid. "It's Superman: Escape from Krypton." He corrected her in a playful manner as his eyebrows wiggled at her. Lucas then grabbed a hold of Maya's hand, completely oblivious to her uncomfortable stance, as he pulled her in the crowded line with him. "C'mon, Pancakes!"

To celebrate their one year together, Lucas had done the pleasure of buying them tickets to what he promised her was called, "The most exciting place in existence", but was obviously just plain old, Magic Mountain, at least to her. Since Maya had a single mother who had to work all the time to provide for them, the blonde never got to experience much. However, after Maya and Lucas started dating, he decided that he wanted to be the one to finally give her that fun; those amazing experiences. Lucas thought he'd take her to Magic Mountain, his favorite theme park, so that they could have fun together.

Maya's right hand squeezed the railing beside them, "Lucas," Maya started, avoiding his wide, excited eyes, as she didn't want him to notice how frightened she was right now. Thinking up a quick lie, she continued as she tried to keep the rattle out of her voice. "I…um…I need to use the bathroom." Her facial expression was one of nonchalance, but her sapphire-blue eyes screamed, "I am not riding this monster!"

Lucas didn't take much notice though as he was simply just too excited.

He pouted. "Maya," Lucas groaned. "You couldn't have went after we ate lunch?"

Maya shrugged, feeling a bit bad for lying to him. The blonde just wasn't about to ride this thing. She knew that the chances of her making it out alive after this were very slim. Or at least, that's what Maya kept telling herself. "I didn't need to go then." Looking at him, she asked. "Are you coming with me?"

Lucas sighed. "Yes." Lucas followed her all the way down the line, bumping into the people behind them. He replied a quick, embarrassed apology to the people as he grabbed onto his girlfriend's hand. "Let's go."

As they walked away from the roller coaster, Lucas could swear he heard someone yell to him, "chicken". He grimaced. Lucas would have rather stayed in line for his all-time favorite ride. However, the thought of Maya walking alone inside this huge amusement park made his stomach churn. No, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Lucas had to go with her even if he had to face being called a chicken.

After Maya exited the bathroom, Lucas jumped up off the bench. "Alright," Lucas clapped his hands together. "Let's go back to Superman!"

Maya stopped in her tracks as she looked up at him. Biting her lip in desperation, she tried to come up with another excuse. It was a couple seconds before she realized that she had nothing. "I think I need to go to the bathroom again." She blurted out, feeling pathetic.

This time Lucas wasn't falling for her lie. Who would? "Maya," Lucas said in a warning tone, stopping her as she turned around. "Is something wrong, Short Stack?" He walked over to her, concerned. When Maya didn't respond, he touched her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He tried again.

Maya sighed, walking over to the bench that he was just on and sat down. She slumped over, "Look, why don't you just go ride your roller coaster." She tried to smile at him, encouraging him. "I don't want to stop you."

Lucas' eyes held a confusion in them as he sat down next to her. Since he didn't want to pressure her, he just said. "Maya, I'm not leaving you alone." Lucas chuckled, as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "It's our anniversary, Sweetheart."

Maya shrugged. "I know." She said, smiling sadly at him. "I just don't want to hold you back from riding your favorite roller coaster." Maya sat back up and leaned over to him. Kissing his cheek, she whispered. "Go ride your roller coaster, Hop-along. I'll be fine."

Lucas stood up off the bench. "Maya," He responded in a firm tone. "I am not leaving you alone!" He huffed. "It is our anniversary and we are spending every _second_ of it together!"

"I didn't see you in the bathroom with me then." Maya joked, but her tone didn't hold the energy she usually had so it didn't faze him. "I was in there for five minutes, Sundance." The blonde attempted a smirk. "Where were you in those seconds?" She teased him.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her as he plopped back down next to her. "Maya," He looked at her with a serious expression. "How come you don't want to ride Superman with me?"

Maya's smirk dropped as she snapped. "I just don't feel like it ok!"

Lucas just kept his eyes on her, not believing her at all. "That's not an answer, Maya."

Maya just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Getting off the bench, she walked away from him and leaned her back against the outside wall. "Lucas, go ride your roller coaster." Maya sneered at him. "I don't need a babysitter!" She crossed her arms in defense.

That comment made Lucas' blood boil. First, her comment hurt him as he felt like she didn't want to hang with him. And second, he didn't like the fact that Maya kept demanding him to do something. If he wanted to stay with her then he was gonna freaking stay, dammit, and there was nothing that she could say to change his mind.

"Maya Penelope Hart," He raised his voice as he strutted over to her, using her full name. "Pancakes, you're gonna tell me what's wrong right now." He spoke a bit softer as he wrapped an arm around her. "Now please tell me."

Maya glared at him before her stare slightly softened upon seeing his concerned gaze. "Hop-along, I just…I just don't want too." She attempted a chuckle. Maya turned around in his arms and raised her hand up to stroke his jaw. "Lucas, we're gonna eat our anniversary dinner and everything is gonna go as planned." She leaned up to place a chaste, sweet kiss on his mouth. Pulling back, she smiled. "I promise."

Lucas almost let it slide. Maya's soft hand stroking his cheek and her sweet kiss just about melted him. However, he quickly regained his sense of mind and unwrapped his arms from around her. "Maya," He whispered. "I don't understand." He face looked unbelievable confused and then suddenly his mouth formed into a grimace. "Do…do you not want to be with me anymore." He breathed, stuttering. "Is that why you don't want to spend the day with me?" A lump formed in his throat. "Is…is that why you're making so many excuses?" Lucas stared at her from the opposite wall. "It's….it's our one year. I…I thought you were excited just as much as I was."

Maya's eyes took to a deep shade of blue as she swiftly turned her head around to face her boyfriend. "No," Maya exclaimed, stunned. "Of course not, Lucas." She shook her head. "Look, I'm just scared of the roller coaster!" She blurted before she continued. "You know I love you, Hop-along." She rushed out as she walked over to him. "I would never—"

Lucas' eyes widened at her sentence. "What?" He cut her off. Lucas shook his head to regain his vision as it was getting kind of blurred. "That's the first time you said that, Maya." A small smile formed on his face as all his fears dissipated.

Maya stopped in her tracks, feeling alarmed. Opening her mouth, she spoke, "I know." She breathed as she just stood there shocked. The blonde was inches away from him.

Lucas tilted his head slightly at her. "So…so I'm just supposed to pretend that it's not a huge deal?" He didn't say it in a hurt tone. It came out as more of a, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable" kind of approach.

Maya stepped closer to him, nodding her head. "Yeah," Her voice shook a bit as she paused. "That's….that's exactly what's gonna happen because…because I'm about to get very overwhelmed and…and I just want to have a good time." She swallowed as she held a hand out to him. "Now let's go ride that roller coaster, Lucas."

Lucas grabbed onto her hand as he chuckled, "I thought you were scared, Short Stack."

Maya let out a shaky laugh as she answered. "I was," She paused, nodding, "but...but now suddenly I'm more scared over this situation than I am of Superman." She breathed, squeezing his hand tighter. Pushing a piece of stray hair away from her face, she said. "Now let's do us both a favor and start walking over to Superman."

Lucas grinned as he kissed her cheek. "Let's."


End file.
